Mai Natsume
Mai Natsume (real name Mai Hazuki) is the protagonist of BlazBlue: Remix Heart and its sequel, Variable Heart. She is also a playable character in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Background Originally known as Mai Hazuki, he was the only son of the Hazuki Family, one of the twelve families of the Duodecim. He frequently trained with his mother in martial arts and assassination techniques from the Kirihito Family. At some point during his youth, he became one with what would later become the Nameless Grimoire, which transformed him into a woman in order for him to become its host. Ashamed of the transformation Mai had gone through, her father sent her to the Torifune Military Academy under the alias of Mai Natsume. At the academy, she studied alongside Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jin Kisaragi, and others. When she graduated, she became a member of Sector Seven along with Kajun Faycott, her closest friend from the academy. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level ' (Fought foes comparable to Iron Tager, such as Litchi Faye Ling and Makoto Nanaya.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic ' (Can keep up with foes comparable to Iron Tager, who can fly beyond the exosphere in a couple of seconds.) 'Durability: Small City Level (Took hits from foes comparable to Iron Tager.) Hax: Healing (Through Outseal) Intelligence: Above Average (Has trained in martial arts and assassination skills since she was young. Skilled enough to outdo a Kaka clan warrior.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks feats in this department.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts Skill:' Back in her academy days, she fought completely unarmed and proved to be just as effective a combatant as her classmates. Trained in martial arts since she was a boy. Knows techniques from the Kirihito family, some of the deadliest assassins in the world. *'Nameless Grimoire:' A Grimoire that's merged with Mai and transformed him into a woman. Can gain different powers depending on the code inputted to the Grimoire, but Mai can't seem to control this manually. In the right hands, it could gain the power of the Azure Grimoire. *'Red Bullet:' A magic blast of energy that she can shoot when using Outseal. Through her Variable Arts, she can shoot multiple of these repeatedly. *'Flurry of the Winter Moon:' Mai's Overdrive mode. For a few seconds, it increases the power of her Distortion Drives. Decreases the charging time of Exseal. Allows her to use Shearing Cherry Blossom Storm. Techniques *'Exseal:' Mai launches Outseal at the enemy. She can control its trajectory mid-flight. She can charge it up to increase the attack's power. *'Shearing Cherry Blossom Storm:' Mai's Exceed Accel. Can only be used during Flurry of the Winter Moon. After striking the foe with the back of her spear, performs a barrage of slashes. *'Himeyuri:' A move with three variations: The standard one has her thrust her spear out forwards and lunge towards the opponent. Himeyuri: Blaze: Same as the previous but knocks foes down. Himeyuri: Dipper: Thrusts her spear out upwards and forward. *'Suzuran:' A move with three variations: Standard: Jumps up and thrusts her spear directly onto the floor. Blaze/Dipper: Thrusts her spear diagonally downwards from midair in two different angles depending on the variation. *'Sylvan Hurricane Assault:' One of Mai's Distortion Drives. Leaps directly upwards in place and then drops down above the opponent. *'Floral Blizzard Blossom:' One of Mai's Distortion Drives. Mai skewers the foe's midsection with her spear. *'Royal Crimson Sprout: New Moon Lotus:' Mai's Astral Finish. Mai strikes the opponent twice, launching them into the sky. Mai then leaps above the clouds while charging up her spear's power. She then launches the spear at the enemy, causing a massive explosion that wipes out everything in sight. Equipment *'Gallia Sphyra: Outseal:' Mai's weapon of choice, one of the few Legacy Weapons in the world. A magic spear that Mai can summon at will. It relieves Mai's pain when conjured. *'Broadsword and Short Sword:' A pair of swords that Mai summoned once in her academy days. It's unknown if she can still use them. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overpowered Seifer. *Her Astral Finish causes a massive explosion that dwarves the clouds. *Killed Meifang Lapislazuli by impaling her with Outseal. *Defeated Litchi-Faye Ling, Makoto Nanaya, and Platinum the Trinity. Speed/Reactions *Dodged attacks from Jin Kisaragi in his youth. *Dodged attacks from Shiori Kirihito and Chachakaka at the same time. **Shiori is one of the deadliest and fastest assassins in the verse, and Chacha is part of the extremely quick Kaka clan. *Dodged alchemy-enhanced pieces of a fence shot out by Seifer. Durability/Endurance *The only person in canon who can eat Noel Vermillion's food without passing out or dying. She actually enjoys it. *Survived a fall from the 9th level of Torifune to the 10th. *Took hits from Meifang Lapislazuli, of the Wings of Judgement. *Survived an explosion that derailed a train and destroyed the wagon she was in. *Barely survived blows from Relius Clover. Skill/Intelligence *Broke free from magic restraints created by Seifer. *Mastered the powers of the Intermediary Grimoire. *Defeated Shiori Kirihito and got her to become her friend and give up on assassinating Jin. *Chachakaka deemed her too skilled to keep on fighting her. *Graduated from Torifune's Military Academy and became a member of Sector Seven. Weaknesses *Lost most of her useful abilities. *Can't access the full power of the Nameless Grimoire. Sources BlazBlue Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Small City Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Arc System Works Category:Fighting Game Characters